Popola
Popola is a creature from Unlimited Adventure. Popola is a mixed hybrid between a wolf and a rabbit that lives on an unnamed, mysterious island. At first, he is believed to be the antagonist of the game, but he becomes an ally later on. Storyline Beach Zone When Luffy crashes down into the island, Popola is the first one to spot him. Luffy almost sees the creature, but Popola runs behind some nearby bushes before being sighted. Luffy believes he was just imagining things. After exploring the plains, Luffy's orb starts to glow and makes a noise. A new area is unlocked. Distracted by the new discovery, Popola uses this chance and rushes down from a hill above, bashing Luffy's head with a maul. Popola then runs off before Luffy can counterattack. After Luffy reunites with all seven of his crew members the crew search the island, for world's happiness and the Thousand Sunny. They stumble upon an ancient orb. Popola runs toward them, realizing they are about to release it. He screams getting Roronoa Zoro's attention. However, Popola is too late, and the orb transforms into Dracule Mihawk. The Straw Hats fight him, eventually winning and breaking one of the six seals. Failing to stop them, Popola runs off to protect the last ten remaining orbs. Jungle Zone The crew descend into the Jungle Zone. Popola runs out of some bushes. He jumps past Luffy and headbutts toward Tony Tony Chopper. Popola runs ahead, going to protect the next orb. Nami asks Chopper if he's alright. Chopper stands there, wondering if the creature is like him. Later, everyone finds another ancient orb. Popola jumps out of nowhere, ready to protect it with his life. Nami asks Chopper to talk to Popola and explain what they are trying to do. However, Chopper does not understand its language. Irritated, Sanji tells Nami that they do not need to be nice to Popola and threatens to cook him. The orb turns into Don Krieg. Popola runs off while the Straw Hats defeat him. Popola arrives at the next orb waiting for the Straw Hats. When they arrive, Usopp wonders why Popola is so protective over the orbs. Popola runs toward the crew and is about to attack them. Suddenly, the orb turns into Kaku. The Straw Hats fight him while Popola heads off to try and protect the rest of the seals. The Straw Hats defeat Kaku, breaking two of the six seals. Usopp later begins to wonder if Popola simply wants his master's orb from Luffy. Luffy disagrees, believing that Popola does not want the seals broken. Ruins Zone The crew are then sent to the Ruins Zone. Popola was then on a bridge on top of the crew. The crew were getting pretty annoyed that it keeps on coming. Popola then decides to attack the crew, but, Zoro decides to challenge him. Just as they were going to fight, the orb lights up and a flashback was shown of Popola, and Zoro's promise to Kuina. It then ends, when Zoro uses the hilt of the sword to hit Popola. Zoro then mutters the word promises, and orders the other people to move on, while leaving Popola to himself. Later, while on the stadium for the ancient orb, Popola intervenes again. Suddenly, the orb then lights up once again, showing of Popola's and Nico Robin's past and the ancient orb turns into Spandam. Popola runs off once again as the crew defeats him. The crew meets up another ancient orb, but, on the walls, it shows that the monster would rise again when breaking seals, explaining why Popola was guarding them. Popola arrives again, this time hitting Franky. The ancient orb glows once again, showing more of Popola's past and a Skypiea scene. The ancient orb then turns into Eneru, and the Straw Hats fight him. After defeating him, Robin then finally knows the reason why Popola was guarding it. Suddenly, a robot-shaped relic appears out of nowhere and grabs Popola into another unknown place. Robin then explains that some of the monster's powers were escaping. After some arguments, the crew decides to save Popola. Cave Zone In the cave zone, Popola is first seen in the arena, being held by the minion. The minion charges Usopp, but Popola protects him, to their astonishment. He brings down his maul on the minion's head, defeating it. The Straw Hats offer their help, but he refuses. Nami then yells at him because he will die if he does not let anyone interfere. This activates a flashback to a scene during the Arlong Park Arc. Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Game Characters Category:Polearm Wielders